Tables turned
by emmajones1019
Summary: Emma and Killian are enjoying a quiet moment, until they are interrupted (as always) by another curse coming.
1. Chapter 1

this idea couldn´t leave me alone :)

Still not sure if I should continue, I will still continue with Everybody Loves Captain Swan, though.

_**As far as I know, I don´t own ouat or its characters**_

* * *

Emma woke up when the light of the sun that came from the windows crossed her eyes, she yawned and sighed happily, god; she had the best night of her life! She thought, and the she looked to the other side of the bed, and giggled (Emma Swan NEVER giggled) when she saw that her boyfriend, Killian Jones, as well as know as Captain Freaking Hook, was still sleep.

He looked do peaceful, she wanted to let him sleep, but she couldn´t control herself.

She gave him a peck on his lips, but she didn´t succeed, so she trailed kisses along his neck when she could feel that Killian was already wide awake and laughing.

"You´re a liar!" She snapped his chest playfully "Bad form, Captain"

"Bad form? Swan, you know more than anyone that I don´t act in bad form, no anymore" Emma smiled, and Killian closed the distance between them, kissing her passionately, until she smiled and pulled away, catching her breath

"I´d love to stay here with you all day, but, sadly, I have to go to work" Emma smiled wider when Killian pouted "But, what do you say if we go downstairs to granny´s to have lunch?"

"It would be my honor" Killian nodded, and placed his hand just over his heart

"God, you´re so old fashioned, I love it, though" Emma said

"I love you too, Swan" Killian said loving and Emma smiled and kissed him.

.

.

.

.

.

_Half an hour later…_

Emma and Killian were holding hands, talking and having a quiet and peaceful breakfast at Granny´s, when Emma´s phone started ringing.

"And I thought we were having a quiet moment" Emma mumbled to herself (and Killian), she separated her hand from Killian´s and grabbed her phone.

Emma checked the screen: it was David.

"Hey, what´s up?" Emma asked "What?" Killian could see that she was worried, as the time passed, Emma´s eyes were widening even more "How do you- me and Killian?" Killian was confused at her words "Oh, no, where are you?" Emma hanged and stared at Killian "We have to go… now" Emma said as she stood up from the (Their) booth, alarmed.

"What is it? Something happened? Is Henry okay?"Killian asked concerned as they leaved money, waved to Ruby and exited Granny´s.

"No, Henry is fine, it´s just…" Emma couldn´t complete the sentence, and she headed to her yellow bug.

"Emma? What is it?" Killian asked again when they were inside the vessel and closed the doors

"You´ll see" Emma promised and she started driving down street.

They were silent, Emma driving, and Killian looking at something outside, until he broke the silence.

"Where are we heading?" He said turning to look at his Swan.

"To the clock tower" Emma responded, and turned quickly to see that Killian´s face fell (he didn´t have a very pleasant time the last time he was there)

"Why?"

"Because my parents told us they were there" Emma responded looking at the street, but Killian could see that she was hiding something.

"Why can´t you tell me what´s going on?"

"We are almost there" Emma responded a little frustrated

"Aye, I know, but what if it is a horrible thing? I would want to hear it from you first" Killian said and Emma sighed.

"Sure you wanna hear it?" Emma said still looking at the road

"Aye" Killian nodded slowly.

"Okay…" Emma sighed again, and turned to look at Killian "There´s another course coming"

.

.

.

.

.

"Where is she?" Mary Margaret asked to her husband while she was crawling baby Neal.

"She told me she and Killian were leaving Granny´s, they are heading here" David said, trying to soothe his wife.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that a curse was coming" He responded simply, but still worried.

"Did you tell them, or at least her, which curse?" Mary Margaret asked worried

"No, they have to see it themselves"

"How do you think they will react?"

"I don´t know, we will have to wait" David said as he stood next to his wife, giving her a kiss o her temple, and also giving Neal a kiss on his red cheek.

"I hate waiting"

"I know me too" David said, looking at the sky.

.

.

.

.

.

"A curse is coming? What kind of curse?" Hook asked, widening his eyes.

"I don´t know, they didn´t told me, that´s why we need to get there as fast as possible"

"Alright" Killian said looking to the street.

They continued looking at the road until Killian spoke again.

"What kind of curse do you think it is?" he inquired

"I don´t know, it can´t be the one of the missing year, it wouldn´t benefit anyone, I mean, if it was rumplestiltskin, he would need to get to Storybrooke first, besides, if he knew why, we would be more powerful in the enchanted forest, so, it´s not that" Emma responded, matter-of-factly

"What about time travel?" Killian asked, looking for options

"It´s not exactly a curse, and there is not a flash of light in the sky"

"Right, there´s that, then, what would it be?"

"I don´t know Killian" Emma said, and when Killian reached his right hand to hold hers, she squeezed it, they really needed to know what was going on, and how it would affect them, they didn´t want to separate, not anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

They finally got to the clock tower, got into the library (belle wasn´t there anymore, not after rumplestiltskin was banished) as fast as they could and entered to the elevator, when it finally opened (the seconds they were in there felt like hours), they were greeted with the sight of Mary Margaret and David; Mary Margaret was smiling sadly and David as well, they looked scared…

… But it didn´t looked like they were afraid for themselves, more like they were afraid for something else.

"What happened?" Emma asked with wide eyes and looking from her father to her mother a couple of times until her mother finally spoke.

"You have to see this, both of you" Mary Margaret said, pointing to the large window.

"Both?" Killian and Emma asked at the same time and shared a look, and then they headed to the window and saw purple smoke in the sky

"What is it?" Killian asked surprised

"A spell" David said

"What kind of spell?" Emma asked seriously, and then she thought about something and looked at her father "Wait, you told me it was a curse" she explained slowly

"It´s kind of both" David said a little confused

"What do you mean?" Emma asked intrigued

"The spell that is coming…" Mary Margaret couldn´t finish, so she shared a look with David and her husband finished for her

"…Is the spell of shattered sight"

* * *

thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

"a-another spell of shattered sight? But, as far as I know, Ingrid isn´t around anymore" Emma said, Killian seeing the flash of pain that appeared in her eyes, they were still at the clock tower, less (but not completely) shocked about the news.

"No, she isn´t" Mary Margaret explained "But we think Rumplestiltskin does" Emma felt Killian stiffen, and she looked back at her mother "apparently, he found a way to recreate the spell from what was left from the last one"

"From what was left? What the hell does that even mean? Wait, you mean that Go-Rumplestiltskin is here? IN Storybrooke? How?" Emma almost (cross that) screamed

"We think that if he found a way to get back, he must had some help, but we don´t know whom, besides, we aren´t sure if he´s the one who did it" David said, trying to soothe his daughter, like he did before with his wife

"And then how do you know all of this?"

"Regina, she figured out" Mary Margaret replied

"Well, let´s go to Regina´s, then" Emma held killian´s hand and both rushed downstairs, David, Mary Margaret and her baby brother following behind.

...

Regina sat on her sofa, drinking coffee looking for more information about the old spell coming, when she heard someone knocking on her door, impatiently.

"Hold on, I´m coming" She said heading to the door, but the knocking didn´t stop "I said I´m coming, dammit" Regina responded, frustrated and angry "If you don´t stop, I swear I will cut your hand and use it as a special of Granny´s" she said while she was opening the door, revealing the non-charmings (and the non-charming in training)

"Bloody Hell, not again" Killian said with mocked fear, earning a glare from Regina.

"Morning Charmings, Captain, what can I do for you?"

"I think you may know why are we here" Emma replied

"Oh, right, the spell" Regina nodded "Come in"

...

"Why are we even worried?" Emma asked confused "We already faced this spell, and the people who were affected by the spell can´t be affected again, don´t you remember?"

"Of course we remember, but you just said it, only the people who were affected once can avoid it" Regina answered

"- and you haven´t been affected by it" Mary Margaret finished with a sad smile, making Emma wide her eyes

"So, that´s Gold´s plan? To turn me dark?" Emma asked with disbelief.

"It appears so" Regina said "You are the only person that hasn´t been cursed, and still lives in this town"

Emma thought about Elsa, she sighed, she had to get trough this alone, as alwa-.

"Actually, lass, I think you´re wrong about that" Killian said, interrupting Emma´s thoughts. Everybody turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, Hook?" Regina asked with curiosity.

"Well, if I remember right, the dark one made a deal with the snow queen so that he couldn´t be cursed, and if I recall, during that time, the crocodile had my heart in his possession, so I wasn´t cursed either"

"What?!" Everybody asked at the same time

Emma wasn´t going to be alone after all, but it was worst than she thought.

…

"And what are we going to do then?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I have no idea, Emma, last time we just needed Anna´s necklace, but now that she isn´t here anymore, we don´t have options" Regina answered.

"We could make a portal" Killian suggested

"It´s too late, making a portal takes hours" Regina stated, defeated.

"Isn´t there a spell or something to-" David said, but he was interrupted by Regina.

"No, there isn´t, the last time I tried to find one, in the books in my vault, I even asked for Belle´s help, but we didn´t find anything"

"And what are we supposed to do? Nothing?" Emma asked

"I think you need to do what we did the last time" Mary Margaret said.

"What?" Emma asked looking at Killian and then at her parents, but with her superpower, she didn´t need to ask because she already knew the answer "You can´t be serious" Emma said "We can´t give up"

"We won´t give up, but in case we fail, we need you both to be protected" David said

"You mean you need the town to be protected" Emma said, still holding Killian´s hand while he silently nodded in agreement. "But we will still do it, you just need to promise you won´t give up, remember we aren´t the only ones who can be cursed"

"We promise" Regina, Snow and David said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for taking so long, but I'm working at 4 stories at the same time, and life, and you know.

Thanks again for follow and favourite this story, I really appreciate it :)

_**I don't own anything :(**_

* * *

3 hours later…

"What do you mean the Dark One is back?" Leroy inquired from his spot in the middle of the town hall; that leprechaun was getting into Regina's nerves with his endless questions and comments, and he wasn't the only one, most of the town was interrogating her as well and she wondered how did she ended up agreeing with this plan: She and Robin were trying to explain the situation as Henry accompanied Belle at the library to look for more information about the curse and the Charmings leaded the savior and the pirate to the sheriff station to start with their back up plan: the cells – Regina gave them a potion to contain Emma just in case the plan failed and the couple were at each other's throats-

Robin noticed Regina's struggle and squeezed her hand.

"The Dark One found a way to get into the town, and we have this situation under control, we have a plan, we are just telling you mates to be careful and notice us if you see him"

"Yeah? That's what you said last time a crisis came and we almost ended up killing each other" Granny replied as she placed her hands on her hips and accommodated her glasses.

"Last time we didn't know anything about the spell, but we do now, we are one step ahead" Regina tried to explain.

"Wait, are you telling us there's another shattered sight spell coming?" Ruby claimed shocked, and Regina gave her a look as she saw all the citizens turning to look at Robin and her with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell" Robin muttered as he placed his head on his palm.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do? Tonight is full moon and if I don't have full control I could kill all of you guys" Ruby looked at the floor scared and hugging her chest "I couldn't handle it"

"There´s no need to worry about that, once you have been affected by the spell it can't happen again"

"So, are we safe or not? Cuz that wouldn't make any bloody sense" Will Scarlet broke in; Regina wanted to retort and tell the thief it wasn't his business, but she couldn't stand it anymore, so she exploded.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN ALL OF YOU INTO MONKEYS!" Everyone did as she said and looked at her expectantly, Robin grabbed her hand and Regina squeezed it. "Look, you heard Robin, we have a plan and it can work, but your comments and questions that eventually will lead us nowhere aren't helping, we need you to help and search Rumpelstiltskin, details will come-"

The sound of footsteps interrupted the Queen and the open door revealed Henry, followed by Belle.

"We found something" the librarian explained, Henry nodded and gave his mom the book he was holding.

"What did you found?" Regina inquired at the librarian as she looked at the book.

"It's an old enchanted spell, besides the one we tried last time with Anna's necklace" Belle continued as she tried to catch her breath "We need an object of each one of the people about to be cursed, the remains of the last spell and gold root"

"Well, I have the gold root and the pieces of glass in my vault, we only need a thing-"

"One step ahead of you" Henry interrupted with a grin "We went to the sheriff station earlier and got my mom's scarf and Killian´s ring" Henry lifted both objects on his hand with a proud grin.

"Oh Henry, well done" Regina beamed and hugged Henry, then they separated and she cleared her throat "Well, I guess we just need to go to my vault and-"

"REGINA!" A scream from the hallway interrupted her -again- and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Now what?!" She saw Snow and Charming passing through the door; after a minute to recover, Snow White was the one who spoke first.

"The spell-the- the..." She struggled to keep going and David grabbed her hand.

"What? What happened?" Regina asked with impatience.

"The spell already hit, it came earlier" David finished for Snow, who nodded to confirm it.

…

45 minutes earlier...

"Are you guys sure that's going to work? I mean, what if it doesn't and I end up killing Killian?" Emma wondered as she grabbed the lapels of the pirate's leather jacket tighter "What if we hurt everyone?"

The sound of the station's door opening interrupted Emma, but she smiled when she saw her son.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mom, there's no time to explain, but we found a way to end this spell" Henry replied breathless.

"You do?" Emma wondered amazed –and proud-

"Yes, but we need an object of each of you" Belle added as she looked at the couple.

"Like a scarf?" Emma inquired as she grabbed her scarf from her desk; Henry nodded and looked at Killian; the pirate nodded and gave the kid one of his rings.

"Thank you, Killian" Henry said and then proceeded to hug them both "I hope this works, I don´t want you guys to get hurt" He added when they separated.

"Neither do we, lad" Killian said as he ruffled Henry´s hair; Emma smiled at his son and grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"Be careful, kid" She gave her son a one last hug, and Henry beamed.

"I will, mom, bye guys!" He waved as he and Belle headed to the exit.

"Bye!" They responded with wide smiles, but as the child left, Emma and Killian dropped theirs.

"This is just precaution, we will defeat this spell before it even hits, you'll see" Mary Margaret reassured, they stayed silent for a couple of minutes, then Emma´s breath hitched when she looked through the window.

"I don´t think that's possible" Emma muttered; Killian looked at her concerned but then followed her gaze; the Charmings just stared at them confused.

"Why´s that?" Mary Margaret wondered as she and her husband stood up next to the pirate and the savior.

"Look" Killian motioned with his hook to the sky and they followed: the purple cloud was hovering over them and was getting bigger.

"We need to hurry" Emma exclaimed as she walked to the cells and leaded Killian as well.

"We´ll find a way, Emma" David assured; Emma shared a look with Hook and then nodded at her parents.

"I know, I trust you guys" Emma hugged her parents and they returned the hug with equal force; when they separated they looked at Killian, who was unlocking his hook. Charming quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, mate?" He remarked and the pirate lifted his head.

"Well, we can´t take a chance I hurt Emma with this" He lifted his hook "Do we?"

"No, I guess not" David sighed and looked back at Hook "Here, let me help you with that" Killian nodded as Charming grabbed the Hook and then left the room. Emma cleared her throat.

"Well, I think it´s time for, you know-"

"Aye" Killian agreed and both walked into the cells; Mary Margaret looked at them and Emma saw she was about to burst in tears.

"Mom, it's okay" Emma reassured as she closed the door.

"We will find a way, Emma" She answered with determination.

"I know, I trust you guys" Emma smiled sadly and looked at Killian, who was looking at the exchange between mother and daughter; Snow grabbed the keys from the desk and proceeded to lock the door

-She left Baby Neal at Granny's charge, nobody could come across her crossbow and her looks- when the sound of David's footsteps ringed in the sheriff station.

"The hook is hidden, just in case" He lifted both hands at the pirate.

"Thanks mate, we just need to hope I don't get out of here" He remarked as he lifted his hand to close the door, he was about to when Mary Margaret broke in.

"Wait" She lifted her hand, stepped closer to the pirate and grabbed her husband's arm. "We wanted to thank you"

"May I dare inquiring why, milady?" Killian asked confused and scratched behind his ear.

"For taking care of Emma and, especially, making her happy" David explained and Killian struggled to not look back at Emma.

"I have to admit it, I kind of pushed her towards Neal when we got back from Neverland, now I realize that was a mistake, I shouldn´t have forced her, but I thought true love was like ours" Mary Margaret motioned between her and David "I thought, since Neal was her first love, that they were true love as well" Snow confessed "But now that I see both of you together, I know I was wrong" Snow smiled sadly when she saw the pirate's blush.

"I… erm- thank you milady" He stuttered, but Snow held up a hand.

"You can call me Snow, Killian, we are family, after all" She smiled kindly.

"Thank you m-Snow" Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and hugged Killian; he stiffened a bit at first, but then hugged her back; they separated and Killian returned David's look; the prince stayed silent for a couple of seconds but then lifted her arms.

"I told you we were getting along" Killian muttered and David glared at him.

"Come on, pirate, before I change my mind" Charming moved his hands towards himself, Killian took a step ahead, then they hugged and clapped each other's backs.

"Thank you" that was the only thing Killian said to the royals before he stepped in the cell and David locked the door.

Killian finally looked back at Emma and she looked right back at him; she was smiling, but Killian could see she was tear eyed. Both looked at the sky through the window and saw glass falling from it; Killian saw Snow grabbing the potion and preparing to pour it at Emma cell.

"Wait" Killian interrupted and Emma's parents looked at him puzzled; Killian looked back at Emma and saw how she got as close as possible to the cell bars, Killian did that as well, they grabbed each other's hands and they kissed.

They separated trying to catch their breath and nodded as Snow.

Mary Margaret poured the potion all over Emma's cell and all of them saw a flicker of a magic shield.

"Did it work?" David wondered; Emma closed her eyes and tried to create a spark of magic, but failed.

"Yeah, it did" She muttered, but then looked up and saw tiny pieces of glass passing through the ceiling, she looked back at Hook, who was as looking at the ceiling too. "Killian"

"What is it, love?" He looked at her worried.

"I – I love you" Emma saw a lot of feelings passing through his eyes when he finally replied.

"I love you too, Swan, till the end of my days" They both let tears out until the pieces of glass reached their eyes and both closed them.

"David we need to go and warn the others" Snow muttered when she saw the couple opening their eyes and looking at each other.

"Yeah, we need to tell Regina" They rushed to the door and exited the sheriff station.

…

Now

"And what happened next?" Regina asked as the group headed to the sheriff station.

"We don´t know, we just left, we needed your help" David replied as they kept running.

"I just hope they haven´t kill each other by now" The evil queen murmured, and Snow looked at her shocked.

"Regina!"

"What? We just need to think about all of our options" Regina replied when they finally got to the door.

They heard the savior and the pirate talking quietly but stopped when they closed the door, _weird, _Regina thought and they finally got to the cells.

All of them saw how the couple looked back at them, but the weird thing was, that they didn't looked mad at all. Emma was the one who broke the silence when she waved her hand.

"Hi guys!" Emma greeted with a smile "It appears the spell didn´t work at all" She shrugged.

"But, we- watched the pieces of glass falling and getting into your eyes, we saw all of it" Mary Margaret replied confused.

"Well then it might be broken or something, isn´t it, Killian?" All of them turned their gaze at the pirate; he lifted an eyebrow and grinned "Of course, love, I don´t feel any hate towards you, besides, I think you look even more stunning today than usual, if that's even possible"

"But, how?" Robin asked at Regina, who was still looking at the couple with narrowed eyes.

"I don't now, but I will found out" She concluded as she exited the station followed by Robin, leaving only Snow and Charming with the savior and the Captain –Henry stayed with Belle at Granny's, his mom and his grandparents wanted him to be safe, despite his protests-

"Well, then can you please get me out of here, mom?" Emma motioned around her for emphasis; Snow White said a couple of words and the spell broke; David moved to unlock their doors and then went to procure Killian's hook, Emma and Killian got out of them and held hands. Mary Margaret sighed.

"Well, it was a long night, Emma, we should get back to the-"

"No" Emma retorted but then shook her head "I mean, I will stay with Killian tonight, if that's okay" She looked up at Killian.

"Of course, love" He nodded and hugged Emma with her back against his chest, when David entered with the hook and gave it to Killian, who replied with a "Thanks, mate" and accommodated the hook in place.

"Okay…" Mary Margaret eyed them suspiciously, but then nodded slowly "We will see you two tomorrow at Granny's, then?" She asked as the four exited the sheriff station.

"Of course" Hook and Emma said at the same time with matching smiles.

"See ya, guys" Emma waved at the same time Killian said "Goodbye, mates" and walked towards the docks. The royals looked shared a look and watched them for a minute until they decided to leave them be and see what happened at the morning.

…

"Are they gone?" Emma muttered as they kept walking; Killian turned his head slightly and then nodded at Emma

"Aye"

"Good, I was getting tired of them" Emma sighed without stopping their walk

"Aye" Killian clenched his jaw as he remembered Dave hiding his hook "Especially that prince"

"Is a good thing they left and gave us time to make our plan" Emma recalled as her eyes flickered to his lips.

"And we succeeded" Killian smirked and Emma bobbed her head as she leaned in.

"Yeah, we did" She murmured against his mouth and nibbled his lip before she leaned back and smirked. "Now we need to plan how take our revenge on Rumpelstiltskin"

"Indeed, love"

* * *

_**Thooooooughts?**_

_**I would love to know what do you think or want to happen next :D **_


End file.
